


I'll be Your Wings

by NamidaNoTsuki



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Thumbelina (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamidaNoTsuki/pseuds/NamidaNoTsuki
Summary: Thumbelina (1994)-"let me be your wings"Challenge?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing, or where to put this. I was watching the sence from Thumbelina (1994) where the fairy prince is dancing with Thumbelina to the song "Let me be your wings," and bam Poe and Finn. Please someone take this idea and make it better.

Poe had slipped away from the royal Fall Parade on his trust bee-steed, BB-8. All he had been thinking of was to have a fun night of flying, but something much better had happened.

In a home of a big person, Poe had found a most beautiful creature just his size. Finn, as sweet as a summer breeze and as beautiful as a star lite night, but he had no wings.

Poe took that night to give Finn the joy of flight. They danced and song the night away, but in the end Poe had to return to his people and Finn to his guardian. Yet, before Poe left, he gave Finn a solemn promise to return for him the very next night.

What his love addled mind did not know was that he would not see Finn for quit some time. For this was but a beginning of a much greater adventure.


End file.
